


Alex's Not a Football Fan, But He's a Charlie Fan

by BluejayKouhai



Series: Chalex Week 2020 [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: ChalexWeek2020, Fluff, Football, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluejayKouhai/pseuds/BluejayKouhai
Summary: #ChalexWeek2020Day 1 - Football Team/SportsCharlie comes over for the Super Bowl. Alex hates football, but maybe today won't be so bad.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Chalex Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847131
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51
Collections: Chalex Week 2020





	Alex's Not a Football Fan, But He's a Charlie Fan

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for ChalexWeek2020. It's a bit shorter than most of my stories, but I still hope you enjoy it.

Alex has never liked football. Growing up his dad and his brother would always watch football. So Alex picked up a thing or two about the sport, even if he would never admit it. Once Alex started dating the star quarterback, he knew that it was just a matter of time before this happened. Alex knew the date by heart and knew that it was just a matter of time before he was going to suffer. 

The Super Bowl was what Alex dreaded every year. This year is going to be no different, well at least this year he has a boyfriend to help him through it. Peter apparently went to their school just to invite Charlie to their annual Super Bowl party. Alex didn’t find out about this until Charlie asked him when he should come over. It was Friday and Alex decided that he would rather have Charlie to deal with his family on the big day. He invited Charlie to sleep over so that he will have him when he wakes up. 

Alex heard the garage door open and knew that his day would begin. He looks over to see that Charlie is already awake playing on his phone. “Why didn’t you wake me up?” Charlie paused his game and looked at Alex.

“I thought you looked adorable sleeping, so I didn’t want to disturb you.” Alex saw the adoration in Charlie’s eyes and smiled at his cuteness. Alex got out of bed and was followed by Charlie. 

They head downstairs and see all the material that is meant for the party. “You finally wake up I see. Had a rough night?” Peter was laughing at the suggestive comment. He was walking by getting the table set for food. Charlie looked at Alex a bit shocked and blushed a bit at the thought. 

They spend most of the afternoon setting everything up and just snacking on the food as more people arrive. The clock was about to strike as the game was just about to begin. Alex had grabbed some chips and a burger and settled into the couch. A few moments later Charlie sat right next to him. Munching on his food he settled closer into Charlie who was also enjoying his food. 

A few minutes into the game Alex realizes that the game isn’t as bad as he remembers it. He isn’t dying completely of boredom. Maybe it's because of Charlie and how he talks about everything that happens. Maybe Alex just likes hearing Charlie’s voice. Or maybe because he’s not even paying attention to the game and that he is just enjoying Charlie’s presence. 

Alex would never submit himself to watching football, but he does it for his brother, and his father, and especially his boyfriend, because he knows that it makes them happy. Plus it's only one day that he would have to submit himself to this. Charlie has done so many things for him that if this makes him happy he would do it ten times over. 

“You don't have to watch this just for me you know.” Charlie whispered into Alex’s ear. Alex figured that Charlie must’ve seen how boring this was for him.

“I want to do this. Football makes you happy, and I want you to be happy.” Alex put his head into Charlie’s shoulder 

“You make me happy too. Watching you suffer doesn’t make me happy.” Charlie puts his head on top of Alex’s, and starts rubbing his thigh.

“Dramatic much? I’m not suffering, I have food and you, I am pretty content.” Alex heard Charlie laugh a bit at the comment. 

They continued like this until the halftime show. This was the only part that Alex enjoyed during the whole thing, just because of the music. Charlie wanted to kiss Alex, but didn’t want to do it in front of all these people. So he settled on playing with Alex’s hands, while they snuggled closer. 

This was how they stayed for the rest of the day. Not moving really, and just snacking. If you were to ask Alex if he would ever do this again, he would’ve said yes. He loved the time he got to spend with Charlie and his family. He didn’t have to worry about anything. Not school, Bryce, Hannah, the future. At that moment he could be happy. 

Alex drifted off into his own world, and eventually fell asleep. Once the party was over, Charlie took it upon himself to be Alex’s caretaker for the night. He picked him up and carried Alex to his bed. He undressed him and put him in sleepwear. Once Alex was ready for bed, he placed him under the sheets and got in the bed next to him. Today was one of the best days in Charlie's life. He wouldn’t trade this day for anything. Alex meant the world to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have a good day and I hope you enjoy Chalex week!


End file.
